The present invention relates to an arbitration unit, to a channel, and to a method for arbitrating accesses to a shared storage.
An electric or electronic system may comprise functional units that output data that has to be written to some kind of storage. There might exist different latency requirements with regard to the output data of the various functional units. Besides that, said functional units might generate different bandwidths of output data. Alternatively or additionally, said system might comprise functional units that have to be provided with input data that has to be read from some kind of storage. For some of these functional units, a low latency read access might be required. For other functional units, a high latency might be acceptable. Some functional units might require a high bandwidth of read data, while for others, a low bandwidth might be sufficient.
In order to meet the requirements imposed by the various functional units, one might provide the electric or electronic system with at least two different storages. This is not a very efficient solution, though.